Mirror
by pheonixXxwolf
Summary: This is a song fic for Barlow Girl's song 'Mirror', its about Syrus and Zane, I guess you could say its a little angsty...R&R plz!


**Song- Mirror**

**Artist- Barlow girl**

**Yup, it's a song fic. For one of my personal favorite songs, it's not a very popular song though…oh well…the words in italics are the song lyrics **

**Disclaimer-don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song**

**x-X-x**

Syrus couldn't believe he was going to do this; Syrus was going to stand up to his brother, for once in his life

He was doing this mostly because Jaden was making him do this, and he really didn't want to

As Syrus approached the blue dorms, he was having second thoughts, but, even if he did go back, what would he tell Jaden? That he was too much of a coward to even face his own brother? Or would Jaden just send him back?

'_I have to do this' _Syrus thought before sneaking inside the dorms and knocking on his brothers door

Zane came partially came out "oh…it's you…well, what do you want?" Zane asked coldly

"W-well, could I-I talk to you for a while?" Syrus stammered out nervously

Zane looked at him for a minute "come in" he said walking over to his bed, leaving the door open for Syrus

Zane sat down on his bed and motioned for Syrus to sit too, and he did

"well…what is that you wanted to talk about?" Zane said not even looking at Syrus

Syrus was getting nervous, so he started to look around, and he saw a mirror

Looking in the mirror Syrus looked pathetic trying to talk to his brother and not being able to

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, have I got it?_

"Are you going to talk or just sit there?" Zane asked impatiently

_Cuz mirror you've always told me who I am. I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect_

"Syrus! Talk or get out!" Zane was growing more impatient

_So sorry you don't define me, sorry you don't own me_

_Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be…who are you…who are you?_

"Zane, why do you hate me so much?" Syrus choked out in a whisper

_I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do _

"Beg your pardon?" Zane said crossly

_I won't try… I won't try…_

"Why do you hate me?" Syrus said a little louder there was a silence for what seemed forever finally Zane spoke "Syrus…why do you think I hate you?" Syrus thought for a minute…how should he word this? You treat me as if I don't exist? You disown me? He treats me like

Syrus's thought were interrupted "Syrus, you know that I love you and that I act this way towards you to help you" Zane looked at Syrus

"yah, I know…you've told me before…" Syrus paused "but, you know, it doesn't help one bit!" Syrus yelled at Zane…Syrus **_yelled _**at **_Zane_**…

Zane stared at him… "Syrus you cant depend on other people all the time, you have to be-" Zane was interrupted by Syrus "confident! I know! But do you know why I'm not confident? Because of you and the way you act towards me Zane! That's why!" Syrus slammed the door on his way out leaving Zane to stare, mouth agape

Syrus went back to the Slifer dorms, looking quite satisfied and then he went to the bath room and looked in the mirror

_Mirror I am seeing a new reflection, I'm looking into the eyes of he who made me, and to him, I am beauty beyond compare…I know who defines me_

Syrus smiled, he felt like he could conquer worlds, although, Zane looked a bit sad after he left…no…his brother could never be sad…or happy, or jealous, or any other emotion besides angry and shocked

_Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do, I won't try…no…I won't try you don't define me…you don't define me…you don't define me…_

"Well, even if I did make Zane a little sad, its nothing compared to what he did to me" Syrus whispered to himself with some sadness in his voice-he heard a loud knock "hey Sy, open up"…that didn't sound like Jaden…Zane? "come in" Syrus responded

_Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do, I won't try…no…I won't try_.

Zane walked in…and he actually looked upset… "Syrus…" Zane started, and Syrus turned away "look, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be…you deserve a better brother than me…" Syrus still didn't face Zane, but his face was shocked

"Zane, you aren't such a bad brother…" Syrus turned to face Zane who interrupted him "yes I am…I knew all along that me ignoring you wouldn't help…but I didn't change…"

Syrus walked closer to Zane and looked him in the eyes "Well…start to change now" "its too late" "its never too late" Syrus smiled, and Zane looked at him for a minute "I'll try" Zane said with a light smile

_Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you?_ _I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do, I won't try…no…I won't try…_

**x-X-x**

**Hope you liked it…review plz!**


End file.
